


WangTuan University:

by JAPKOR



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fingering, Hearing moans through the bathroom door, M/M, Mark wants more, Masturbation in Bathroom, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Short, Short Chapters, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Who wouldnt want more, but then again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAPKOR/pseuds/JAPKOR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Encounter that leaves Jackson and Mark intruiged. They start hanging out and then one day Jackson hears Mark masturbing through the bathroom door, he walks in and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all are able to enjoy this story. It's my first ever Fanfic!  
> Please have some mercy on me \\(@-@)/

 

The day started out with a hangover and an event that Jackson Wang wouldn't forget.

He honestly wouldn't have thought that such an encounter would change his life in ways that were unimaginable to him.

_It happened at school._

It was the day that a new student was going to transfer to WangTuan University.

Jackson’s father owns half of the university and although Jackson doesn't know who owns the other half, rumors had it that the son of his dad’s co owner was going to transfer that day- He goes by the name _Mark Tuan._

 

Jackson woke up that day feeling like shit. He told himself that he wouldn't go out with his friends anymore, it always ended in a headache.

He once woke up with a hickey on his neck without any memory of how it had gotten there. He was convinced that his friend JB had given it to him though, JB was always trying to give Jackson hickeys just to see how they would look on him.  

 

He checked his phone and the time read 10:00am…. he rushed out of his bed and got dressed as fast as he could. He couldn't afford to be late to school anymore because his father threaten him that he wouldn't get money from him if it happened again. (Apparently being late 10 times this semester was a ‘big deal’) Good thing his class starts at 10:40, that gives a few minutes to buy a Caramel Macchiato on his way there.

 

Jackson got there just in time before his first class of the day . He kept hearing classmates talk about the new student that was to transfer that day. He honestly didn't care enough to keep hearing. They were just making a big fuss because someone was finally going to level up to him, considering that the guy's father owns as much as his dad owns.

 

Around lunch time Jackson got a sudden urge to pee, so he decided to go to the bathroom. He came to a halt at the door when he heard screams coming from inside. He didn't know if he should go inside though, maybe it was a fight? He was about to walk away when he heard a loud  “HELP!”

Jackson rushed inside to find someone trying to forcibly grope a blonde-hair guy on the floor who had blood oozing from his head. Without giving it much thought, Jackson started beating the _groper_ until he remembered about the blonde guy that was laying on the floor. Jackson rushed to him. The blonde guy moaned in pain and Jackson couldn't help but feel helpless. He shaked the guy and softly slapped both of his cheek just to make sure that the guy was conscience and thankfully the guy responded with a soft ‘ouch’.

     “Do you want to go to the hospital?” Jackson asked.

“D-don't take me there. I hate hospitals.” said the blonde guy who looked like he was about to die any second now.  

Jackson thought for a minute until he responded with “Well you can't go back to class in this state, so let me take you to my house. I’ll treat your wounds too, Okay?”  He said with worry in his voice.

“Okay, but how would i know if you're an axe murderer or not?” The blonde guy responded with slight humor.

Jackson chuckled.

 

He didn't even know why he offered him his help. Maybe it was the blood that he saw…. ehh, who knows but now Jackson is in charge of taking care of him for the time being.

Jackson ended up carrying the guy on his back all the way to his house because he collapsed when they exited the school. He took him to his room and gingerly laid him down on his bed. He went to search for the first aid kit to treat the blondie’s wound and thankfully he found it in a kitchen’s cabinet.

Jackson quickly went to aid the guy who was now asleep on his bed.

He wasn't sure where to begin to treat his wounds so he started on his head, the blonde hair now was a reddish pink color due to the blood.

He began wiping down the blood but he couldn't help but stare at the guys face. It had a girl's complexion to it and just for a second he saw him as a girl. He was just too pretty to be a guy and just to make sure that he wasn't a girl, Jackson unbuttoned the shirt…. That's when blondie woke up, with a confused look on his face and asked “What are you doing?” Jackson jumped and said “Nothing. I’m making sure that you weren't hurt under your shirt but the only thing I found were…. bruises?” he sighed.

“What's your name and what happened back there?” asked Jackson.  

“ M-my name is Mark Tuan…. I was  walking to lunch when someone dragged me to the bathroom and asked if i was a girl dressed up as a guy… Can you believe that ? what idiot would think i was a girl to begin with? But anyways, he told me to undress because that was the only way he would believe that i was a guy. I said no and that was when he started groping me hard and i screamed for help but i was knocked out for while until you shook me and that's all i remember…..umm, What’s your name?

I can't believe i just followed you without even asking that first” said Mark with slight awkwardness.

“Firstly, my name is Jackson Wang. Secondly, you technically didn't follow me, i had to carry you all the way here because you collapsed on me”  

Jackson thought that he saw pink across Mark’s cheeks for a while but it might have been the blood that was still lingering on his cheeks.

They stood silent for while until Jackson started to resume cleaning his wounds.

“Y-you don't have to do that, i can do it myself. I know you're doing it out of pity so you can stop now. It's not the first time this has happened to me.”

Mark was avoiding Jackson’s gaze now.

“Hey, look at me, you're saying that as if it's okay that it happened to you. It's not okay! Why didn't you do something to stop him from touching you that way?”

“ I’m a weak person. I can't even fight back, that's how weak i am.” answered Mark

Jackson wasn't sure why he was angry… he just met the guy and it's not like he will benefit from helping him but he couldn't stand the urge of wanting to help him out.

“Just wait till i see that guy. He will not do this to you ever again. No one will. Not when i'm around you.” Jackson was surprised with the way that he sounded.

 

Jackson finished cleaning him up and got him a new set of clothes to change into.

When Mark was done, they both started walking back to school to make it just in time for the last period.

“Hey Mark…. Let's start hanging out more often okay? Meet me here after school.” said Jackson

“Okay.” smiled Mark


	2. The not so expectable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going fine. It was a good day to just play a new video game but when Jackson takes long with the snacks and comes to his room... only to find it empty.... what could possibly happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what was going on in my head when i wrote this chapter xD  
> I hope it isn't much of a disappointment ^~^  
> Please have Mercy on this wannabe Fanfic writer \\(@-@)/

A few months had passed since then, Mark and Jackson have been hanging out a lot lately and Mark was very pleased to finally have a real friend that he could actually trust in this new school. 

 

Mark’s daily morning routine consisted of waking up, getting ready, and having to bump into Jackson on his way to school. 

Ever since Jackson treated his wounds, he noticed that he was very comfortable with him. He doesn't know why though…. he hates people touching him in any particular way but with Jackson… it's different. He doesn't mind Jackson’s playful ways at all but Mark knows that if it was someone other than Jackson, he would avoid them at all costs or in other words, like the plague.  

                                                                        ~~~~

Jackson has been waking up early ever since he met Mark. He wakes up around 6am each morning ever since he decided it was a good idea to switch some of his classes so he could ‘hang out’ with Mark. Jackson likes to “casually” bump into Mark on his way to school because every second spent with Mark is better than what he used to do before. 

Jackson thinks that he has found the best friend he could have asked for and he honestly thinks Mark feels the same way. 

 

Today was the day that they were trying out a new video game that recently came out. 

The only reason why Jackson was going to play it was because Mark had not stopped talking about it for weeks.

They met at the gate like usual and started heading to Jackson’s house. 

Mark was very happy and excited about finally getting the opportunity to play it. 

 

Jackson didn't understand why Mark loved video games but he was willing to give it a try as long as Mark was kept entertained. (Deep down Jackson was excited too but he didn't want to admit it. At least not in front of Mark because Mark would tease him about it for days.)

They finally reached Jackson’s house. He told Mark to go wait in his room because he was going to bring some snacks up so they didn't have to come downstairs anymore.

“ okay, I’ll  go wait then.” said Mark as he was going up the stairs. 

Jackson hurried to find some good snacks but he couldn't find any.

“Fuck. What can i do now? i can barely cook but i guess I’ll have to try to cook something easy.” Mumbled Jackson. 

Jackson got to thinking on what he could cook…. his first thought was Fried Rice… but he couldn’t help but think he would burn it. 

“ Ahhh… I can make my special Ramen!” said Jackson excitedly. 

The reason it was special was because nobody had ever tried it. Everyone thought that Jackson was a lazy ass but when it came to it, he actually liked trying new things and sometimes those new things lead to making strange, but good Ramen.  

After 20 minutes of making the Ramen, he divided it into 2 bowls and prepared drinks to go with it.

Jackson hurriedly went up the stairs and into his room. He put the tray that contained the food, in the small table that was in front of his TV.  

He was surprised that he didn't see Mark anywhere though…. Jackson thought about looking for him outside of his room, thinking that Mark might have went exploring around the house but as he was about to exit his room…. he heard faint moans coming from his personal bathroom.  

                                                                     ~~~~ 

Mark did just what Jackson told him to do. He went up to Jackson’s room and was patiently waiting for Jackson to come when he came across a gay porn magazine under Jackson’s pillow. Mark was confused as to why Jackson would have a gay porn magazine….maybe Jackson was in the closet and was afraid of coming out. 

Out of nowhere Mark started to think of Jackson actually seeing the magazine and how much pleasure it would bring to Jackson.

“ What the fuck am i thinking??” mumbled Mark. 

“ Why am i thinking of my own friend this way… how crazy am i?”  thought Mark. 

 

It was too late though… he had already gotten hard just with imagining that scene in his head. He was trying to convince himself that it wasn't that but what else could it be? 

Mark hurried into Jackson’s bathroom and pulled down his pants only to find precum on the tip of his length. Mark started to grab his erected penis, going slowly up and down.

Being careful that his moans weren't loud enough to be heard.  

                                                                         ~~~~ 

Jackson froze. He didn't know what to do. 

He never expected to hear this side of Mark before....

 


	3. The Fingering turned him on even more.... wanting more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jackson hears Mark masturbating in the bathroom, he can't help but open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far!! \\(@.@)/ Thank you for taking time to read this short story ^-^

Jackson couldn't help but listen to Mark moan through the bathroom door…. he had to admit that he liked hearing Mark moan, it was a strange new feeling to him.  

Jackson felt himself get hard but was confused on what he should do.

Part of him wanted to go through the bathroom door while the other half told him to just ignore it.

He couldn’t help it anymore and just opened the door.

 

Jackson saw Mark holding his erection with one hand while the other was starting to go towards his ass.  

“ Do you need any help with that?” Jackson asked without thinking.

Jackson saw Mark’s face turned pale while yelling “ WHAT?! Get out Jackson! i don't want you to see me like this, especially in your own house!”

“ I'm sorry but you've already caused me a _hard_ one. what am i supposed to do about it myself?” Smirked Jackson. This side of him was new, even to him.  

Jackson took Mark’s silence as an acceptance and grabbed Mark’s dick in between his hands and started going at it fast.

“ Do...do it more slowly … please, i don't want to cum yet.” pleaded Mark while biting his lip.  

Jackson started to blush at the sight of Mark. He couldn't help it anymore and started kissing him hard at first but then turned them into long passionate ones .

“why are you making me feel this way Mark?” Jackson asked, moaning softly in between each breathe.

 

Jackson helped Mark pull his boxers all the way down and then he gingerly put Mark on his lap. “Today i can't really fuck you the way i want without preparations but i can finger you…. would you mind that? “ mumbled Jackson

Mark blushed, turning his embarrassed face away from Jackson and instead puts it in between Jackson’s shoulder. “ Of course i wouldn't…. if it's you.”

Jackson couldn't help but get more turned on. He felt his dick twitch underneath his pants. He dragged one of Mark’s hand down to his bulge “ Do you see what you do to me?”  

Mark slowly grinds against it. “ I like that I can get you this way.”

Jackson groans in pleasure. “ Fuck. Mark… I never knew I could get this turned on by you.... let's go to my bed. Now.”  

                                                                        ~~

Jackson started going slowly down Mark’s back, teasing him a little, until he reached where he wanted to be. He started by putting one finger inside Mark, hearing Mark moan only made him go faster and deeper.

He continued doing this until his third finger fit perfectly inside Mark.

Mark was already gasping for air.  

“Ja.. Jackson…. I know you said not today… but.. but I can't wait. I want it now. I need you now.”  whispered Mark.  

Jackson knew how much Mark wanted him by the tone of his voice. Jackson Started kissing and nibbling on his neck…. leaving small hickeys behind.

“ Okay but tell me if it hurts so i can stop.” said Jackson in between kisses  

Jackson took off his clothes and then slowly took off this boxers…  wanting to tease Mark a bit more.

 _It worked_ …. Mark looked so needy.… he widened his eyes when he saw Jackson’s erected penis pop out.

“ What… do you already want out? “ Smirked Jackson

“ It's not that” gulped Mark.

 

Jackson put the tip of his erection inside of Mark… Mark lets out a soft moan. As Jackson begins putting it in deeper, he feels Mark’s insides wrap around him. He can't help but thrust it all in when he feels that sensation. Mark arched his back in pleasure.  

“ It's in…. Should I move… are you okay with it now?” Asked Jackson

“ yes, i'm okay, you can move” said Mark

Jackson started with simple back and forth movements but the louder Mark moaned each time, the more it was irresistible to him. He started to thrust. Hard. He could feel Mark’s body fully accepting him now and that only made Jackson go faster.

Mark wrapped his arms and legs around Jackson. “ I'm about to cum Jackson!”  

Jackson could see Mark’s dick twitching… once he saw that, he knew that he was on the verge of cumming too.

“can I….” Groaned Jackson.

“Yes you can” Replied Mark.  

Jackson climaxed into Mark and pulls out, Mark also climaxing, cums on his stomach.

Jackson falls on top of  Mark, both out of breath.  

“ I can't believed that just happened.” said Jackson in between short grasp of air.

“I know. I'm glad it did though.” said Mark in disbelief with his response….

 


	4. Things that go unnoticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are many things that go unnoticed.

Mark has mixed feelings about the incident that happened a few days ago. He liked what happened but he can't wrap his mind around the reason why. He even told Jackson that he was glad that it happened…. why did he do that. He’s so stupid for doing something like that to his best friend. His _only_ real friend. He figured that the only way to fix it was to not talk to each other for a while.

~~

Jackson had not hung out with Mark ever since _it_ happened. It has been a couple of days now and he doesn't understand why Mark is ignoring him…. maybe he regretted everything that had happen. Just thinking that was the reason why he wouldn't talk to him, made him extremely angry with himself. Why didn't he just walk away like he wanted to. _Why did he have to walk in?_

_~~_

Mark honestly has no idea of what he is doing.…. he can't stop thinking about _IT_.  He was so confused when it came to his feelings…. let alone think about someone else's feelings. He knows that he sounds like an asshole even in his own head but he can't help it.  He has to avoid Jackson for the time being.

~~

As the days pass by Jackson can't  help but get even more pissed with himself because he knows that if he didn't do the things he did to Mark that day, things wouldn't have been this way to begin with but he can't turn things around now.

At the same time…. he didn't want things to change.

He honestly doesn't regret what happened. He knows how much he enjoyed seeing Mark’s aroused face… gosh he looked _amazing._  

_Jackson had been thinking about that situation non-stop._

 

____________________________________________________________________

  


Jr. couldn't help but notice that Mark and Jackson were acting weird. Don't get him wrong… he doesn't like Jackson one bit but they’ve talked before.

 

Now Mark was something different. He had noticed Mark the moment he had walked into his class and he couldn't help but stare at him. He was really pretty… almost girl-like pretty but what he honestly loved more was when Mark smiled like a doof. He had a great smile…. but he had not seen it in a while. He wants to see it soon.

 

A million thoughts rushed through his head. He actually wants to help them out but then again, when has he ever tried to help people? Maybe he should take advantage of this situation instead.

So the idea that came across was ‘Should I intervene in this?’ and of course with Jr. being the way he is,  the answer was ‘yes’.  

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Jackson has been seeing  Jr. hanging around Mark these days. He knows Jr. from some of his classes and the occasional bump with him in the club when he was out with JB but he never really got to know him much and now he’s wondering why….. wait he figured he was a dick so he didn't bother talking to him.

 

He feels pangs of jealousy at the moment but he doesn't classify it as that. He'd rather think that it's due to him starting to get sick.  

 

~~

Mark has been wondering why a guy (named Jr.) came up to him a few days ago and offered to help him with his homework and now doesn't leave him alone.

Don't get him wrong, he appreciates the company Jr.  is giving him but he is questioning his true motives. _Nobody just approaches him for no reason at all._

Maybe he is just being delusional, maybe he is overthinking things because of what is happening with Jackson right now, so he just pushes the thought away.

“ so… is that a yes?”  

Mark is dazed and confused on what is going on. “ what..?” he responds.

“ …. I was asking you if you wanted to hang out sometime?” asks Jr. as he pushes his hair out of his eyes.

“uh, yeah sure. why not? I could use some time to relax” responds Mark half-heartedly. He’s not used to being asked to hang out with. The first person that did that was  _Jackson._

“ okay but I’ll let you know when we can hang out ” Responds Jr. with a devilish smirk that goes unnoticed by Mark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked this update!  
> \\(@.@)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jr. ends up taking Mark to the Dark side of seoul, while Jackson trails behind.

It’s been Months and Jackson still can't bring himself to admit the heat that he has been experiencing lately when he sets his eyes on Mark or the anger he feels in his gut when he sees Mark with Jr. 

_it's just a fever._ _That's all that this is, or just the warm weather._

  
  


_ What am i doing? What are they doing now?  Where were they going?  _

Jackson wasn't trying to make it obvious that he was following Mark and Jr. since he saw them exiting together from the school.

So far, they had been to the movies, went to get some fish cakes, and now they were heading to an unfamiliar part of Seoul that he had never been to. It looks dark and dangerous, just like those scenes from movies that you know something bad will end up happening. He didn't like the atmosphere at all, it just felt purely wrong to him and it gave him shivers down his spine. 

They were headed for what seemed like a bar… not one that seems ordinary but those that had the creepers in it. 

Mark didn't seem like the type to just go to these types of places.  _ He is too innocent for that, well slightly innocent.  _ He shrugs at the last thought, remembering again what happened between them _.   _

~~~~ 

Jr. had sense that Jackson was following them since they got out of school, and that was exactly what he wanted. He needed Jackson to not think about what he was doing. Which wasn't hard for him to accomplish since Jackson was the best at doing that. 

He had a plan to help Jackson and Mark get back their _ loving _ friendship. 

The few weeks that he had been hanging around Mark, all he would ever talk about was about  _ Jackson _ . It got to the point where that's all he would speak about when they hung out and sometimes when he accidentally fell asleep doing his homework, Mark would whisper Jackson’s name, Making Jr. feel the sadness in his voice even in his sleep. He knew exactly how that felt. To dream of the person that you miss and when you wake up, know that you fucked up when you decided on your own to just leave them, not looking behind your for a second.   He decided to give up on the idea of them being together since he knew for a fact that it wasn't going to turn out well for him. He was too hung up on the past to do well in anything. 

The plan that he had in mind… wasn't innocent in the very least, he would turn out to be the bad guy in the end but it was for a good cause..... Right?   

_ I could always go back to JB, Mark was just a crush to help me get over him in the first place but it didn't work. I need JB back, i don't like seeing him hang out with jackson all the time....  _

“ so Jr. , what are we doing here?” Mark asked suspiciously, making Jr. jump out of his deep thoughts. 

He had to think for a moment before he said what he actually wanted to say. “We’re here because one of my friends recommended me to come here a long time ago but i couldn't because i didn't want to come by myself before but since we’re hanging out today, why not go all the way, as in take it to a nightclub to have fun, right?” He chuckled. 

“ Y-yeah, i guess you're right about that” mumbled Mark.

Jr. Wraps an arm around his shoulders just to give him a sense of reassurance. 

“Don't worry, it’s going to be fun!” He exclaims loudly. 

  
  


They reach the nightclub/bar and go straight to the spare rooms that they have for clients that want to have a private party. 

While they bring in the snacks and drinks, Mark excuses himself to go to the bathroom.  _ Perfect! Thanks for making this easy for me.  _

Jr. takes out a bag of powder that he was able to steal from an asshole in the streets and pours an appropriate amount on Mark’s drink and stirs it with the small like straw his drink brought. 

Just as he was putting it back into his pocket, Mark enters the room looking Jittery as always. Jr. pats the cushion next to him, inviting Mark to sit next to him. 

“Come on Mark! Why are you all nervous?”

“It's not that i'm nervous but it's my first time in a place like this, that's why it's kinda weird for me.” he responds as he takes his spot next to Jr.  

“It's okay if it's your first time in a place like this. It’s my second time coming to places like these but my first time here, so just relax and drink your beverage!” He gives him a smile that says _ everything will be fine tonight, don't worry.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson ends up taking Mark away and Jr. bumps into Jb, which leads him going to his house.

Heavy breathing and soft moans.

That's all Jackson was able to hear through the door. He even crouched himself low so he was able to hear what was going on through the loud music and 20 minutes in, he regretted his decision.

Anger bottled inside of him making him contemplate whether he should go inside but he knew that if both of them were moaning, it was a mutual thing. He got up from the floor and was about to turn away when he heard Mark scream Stop. Almost a sob coming through with the word.

His fight or flight kicked in and his body automatically chose fight. Jackson opened the door with a loud Crack echoing from it.

He saw Jr. On top of Mark, grinding on him while kissing his neck and Mark underneath him, with pain expressed all over his face as he shut his eyes tightly.

Jackson rushed to the couch-like seats that they were on and yanked Jr. from Mark. A small gasp was released as Jr. landed on the floor, Mark still looking vulnerable from the experience that he had been through. Jackson grabbed Mark from his arms and pulled him up, Mark resisted for a few seconds while he screamed “No! Stop it! Please! The only one that can do this is Jackson! Stop!”. He got red for a moment but had to recollect this thoughts quickly as he answered him “ It’s me Mark. It's Jackson!” and that was when Mark stopped struggling as he started to fall due to the intoxication.

Jackson grabbed him before he could completely fall to the floor, picked him up into a princess like position and was about to walk out the door when Jr. started to speak “ It's only sleeping pills, nothing bad so he'll be okay after he sleeps it off. By the way…. You don't have to thank me for this, you know.” he started giggling away but Jackson decided to just brush it off.

_He must be super drunk to function properly._

~~~~

Jr. found himself bumping into people in the streets as he grabbed his stomach from the pain he was feeling. He must have really hit hard on the floor when Jackson threw him across the room… _Serves me right for taking it to the extreme._

He decided to go sit in a bench that was across the street in the park. He was making his way to it when he was suddenly grabbed by the elbow. He felt the urge to turn around and curse the fuck out of whoever was grabbing him but he saw Jb coming into view. He relaxed his muscles a bit when he saw him, pain started emerging from the inside of his chest.  

“What are you doing out this late?? It's so uncommon of y-” He stopped midway when he saw a slight bruise on Jr.’s  cheek. “What the fuck happened to you? Did someone did this to you? Tell me who it was. Now Jr.”

Jr. was able to feel his anger with the last question that was asked and he couldn't help but like it, the fact that Jb still cared about him hit him hard and he started to chuckled, which led to him shedding a few tears from sheer happiness.”It was my fault. I wanted to help two goofballs get back together and I ended up getting slightly hurt but it's okay, I'm pretty sure they will get back together, which is a good thing.” He pulled a sleeve up to his cheeks to collect the tears that were still lingering there.

“Who were you trying to help? You never like helping anyone.”

“It was Jackson and Mark. They needed a slight push so they could stop with their stupid child-like tantrums but I might have overdid it… they probably hate me now.” He hiccuped a little on the last word.

“Why would they hate you for helping them out?”

“Well, I took Mark to a bar and ended up putting sleeping pills in his drink and I started kinda grinding him to get him to moan a little and then i started kissing him around his neck until he screamed stop. I knew Jackson was listening, and I also knew that he was going to step right in anyways.”

“Why do you always come up with the dumbest way to do things? And where did you get the sleeping pills??”

“Well I got them from this guy on the streets, I thought it was drugs at first but he told me that it was just crushed sleeping pills… he still charged me full price for them though, stupid asshole.”  Jr. pouted his lips and started to feel slightly dizzy, he did drink a small amount of alcohol but he didn't think that he wouldn't be able to tolerate it.

“Jb, I-I think I might be drunkish… maybe?” he hiccuped again.

“I thought so. I’ve actually followed you here from the club and saw you walking kind of funny, I just had to make sure that you were okay.”

“Take me to your house Jb… I want to sleep there tonight. Pleaseeee… ?” Jr. was unsure of why he wanted to go to Jb’s place and why he was acting that way. He lives alone and it could lead to things that he'd probably get embarrassed when he wakes up the next day, but at the moment, he didn't care one bit.

Jb raised an eyebrow as he asked “ are you sure about this?”

Jr. shook his head faster than he would have if he wasn't half drunk.

“Okay…”

~~~~

Jb was struggling to get the right key when he got to his place and Jr. kept telling him to hurry up which only made things worse.

When he finally got it open, Jr. Clapped his hands together as he screamed woo-hoo!

“Jr.! Shush! It's late and my neighbors might complain.”

“Who cares?!”

Jr. was throwing a tantrum and he was not about to handle this again so he did what was best and kissed him to shut him up.

He did his best to hold the position as he closed the door behind him, Jr. still kissing him. He seemed so needy, grabbing his neck with force as he slipped his tongue inside of his mouth. Jr. stopped kissing him and put his lips near his ear as he said softly “I w-want to fuck you tonight.”

That sent shivers down his spine, Jr. was always the bottom when they were together so him suddenly saying that, left him intrigued.

“But I will only do it if you can catch me!” Jr. giggled as he dashed for Jb’s room. Jb’s feet ran as fast as he could and he was able to grab Jr. before he could enter his room. “Gotcha, now what?” Jb smirked.

As his response, Jr. opened the door and slammed him hard against the wall, kissing his lips and biting his bottom one slightly. He slipped his hand down to Jb’s already growing bulge and squeezed it, making Jb let out a soft moan. His hands started to search around the others body until he reached Jr.’s waist, he tugged at his pants to signal him to take them off, and Jr. did just that. He looked down just to see his erection and couldn't help but want it inside him already.

As if Jr. had read his mind he said “Hyung, be patient, unless you want it rough tonight?”

Jb contemplated his options… one good thing was that he had fingered himself earlier and it wouldn't hurt as much and the other option was to wait 10 more minutes as Jr. stretched him out. He decided to go with the first option, knowing that he might regret it in the morning but he thought _Fuck it._

“I want it rough.” he whispered in Jr.’s ears.

Jr. turned into a beast like creature when he heard the words slip out of Jb’s mouth, as he pushed him down the mattress, undressing him as fast as he could.

Jr. was on his knees admiring how Jb looked when he was stark naked before him, which only made Jb blush from the hungry eyes on him.

Jb felt Jr.’s cock in front of his entrance, liking the feeling he got knowing that it was about to enter his body. When Jr.’s dick was slammed hard inside him, he let out a gasp. _Maybe I should have at least asked for lube…_

Jr. went on a slow pace at first, teasing Jb as he pulled out his cock out until only his tip was inside of him. Jb whimpered, holding on tight to Jr.’s shoulders, as his way of telling Jr. to put it all in again.

Jr. started going fast, each time slamming as hard as he could inside of Jb. Jb wrapped his legs around Jr.’s waist tightly, this time restraining himself from biting Jr. on his shoulder… it didn't work, he still bit him hard from the pleasure that was being sent all over his body.

Jr. got Jb up from his shoulders and sat him on his lap, slowing shoving his dick in him, as Jb moved his hips the way he wanted to, trying to give Jr. more pleasure too. He was on the verge of his climax, when Jr. cummed inside of him, making him cum against Jr.’s stomach.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Jr. broke the silence as he murmured something against Jb’s ear “Does this mean we can both fuck each other now?” he chuckled.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a little Jb and Jr time in this chapter... hehehe cx hoped you liked it!^-^


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on… Jackson…. Let's go see what he says… please?” Mark had been pleading him for a week now but Jackson wouldn't budge.

“Mark, how can you expect me to go see him when he did that to you?” Jackson crossed his arms, hoping that it would help him with the situation. It didn't work. Mark can be stubborn when it was needed.

“Come on! We are never going to know why unless we go speak to him. It must be something important for JB to be coming to me, pleading to please give Jr. a chance to explain himself… right??”

“I don't know how you're not bothered by the idea of seeing him again. If I were you, then I'd definitely be bothered pretty bad.”

“Trust me… I'm bothered but I hanged out with Jr. for about 2 months and in those 2 months, yeah he showed interest in me but it was never to the point where he pursued me, you know? And I also saw the way he looked at JB when he passed by with you. The pain in his eyes explained everything about him. He was feeling the same way I was, or at least I think that he was and he was a good friend…. after you that is.” Mark had his eyes to the ground and it made Jackson’s heart tightened.

Jackson stood quiet for a few minutes, over thinking his options, before he decided upon the decision that seemed right to him.

“Okay… fine. We'll go see what he says but if I don't like it, I'm leaving. I'm only doing this for you and because of JB. Got it?”

Mark seemed very pleased with this answer, enough to go straight to him and plant a kiss on his lips, parting them softly, just the way he knew Jackson liked it.  

Jackson couldn't help but wrap his arms around Mark, compressing their bodies together, feeling the heat that was radiating from Mark’s body and meeting his own. Before he even knew what he was doing, he started trying to part Mark’s lips with his tongue, like if he was in need of something foreign.

Mark let out a small whimper-like laugh and parted away from Jackson, putting his index finger on Jackson’s lip along the way.  
“Not today Jackson, it's going to take a couple more days… weeks…months… years.... Who knows how long it's going to take to get to that stage that you're longing to reach.” Mark gave him a raspy giggle. Jackson could feel Mark’s long blonde hair touch his nose and his hot breath slightly brush against his jawline. He knew that the feeling against his face was all he ever wanted in life, having someone that he felt comfortable with. The warmth that he was feeling from within, proved it to him.

“But Mar-”

“But nothing, you have to be patient okay? Until I come on to you, we can't do it yet… got it?” He smiled as he said those words, hoping that Jackson would appreciate the gesture.

“Even though I really want to fuck you right now, of course I'll wait and be patient for you.”

Jackson grabbed Mark and kissed him on his nose, cheeks, forehead and left his lips for last, as he pecked them just so lightly leaving them both in a daze.

~~~~

 

“Jb…. Why did you do this? I don't want to explain my actions to them. I did it for them and for me so I see no point in explaining now, since it was obvious.”

“It was only obvious to you since you went the wrong way with it.” Jb lightly decided to drop into the conversation, not wanting to ruin their sudden yet lovely reunion.

Jr gave him one of those stares of irritation that he had mastered when they first started going out and he knew that he'd have to please him with a special request to get out of this one.

“ I admit, I did go the wrong way but hey it got to the point where both parties involved got something they both wanted from it, right?”  

“.... one of the parties didn't have consent of being involved but sure you could say that.” Jb knew that he had fucked up. Again. _Why can't I shut up._

Jr. Turned around, flicked him off from behind and started to walk out the door when Jb grabbed him in a back hug and whispered. “ Please. Do it for me. I don't want you to be misunderstood by them. I want to hang out with my friend and with his partner and for the 4 of us to be able to hang out with each other. I think that'd be great. Since you barely have any friends to begin with and the ones that you do have don't treat you right. Honestly, I hate them. I want you to feel loved and appreciated all the time but it won't happen if you don't give it a try first, okay baby?”

Jr. Looked as if he was in deep thought about the proposition, wrinkling his eyebrows along the way.

Jb squeezed his hand tighter, reassuring him that he'll be there for him through this new process.

“You better be there. I won't let you go this time. You leave me and this time I'll make sure that you won't enjoy the pleasure of someone like me ever again.” jr. Threw him a wicked smirk that sent chills down Jb’s back. He loved it. He couldn't get enough of Jr when he acted possessive like this. It was kinda of a turn on but it's not like he'll say it out loud at a time like this…. Maybe later he will slip it in when it was appropriate.

“Jinyoung, I won't. I'll be there with you through this.” jr stared at him with big eyes…. “Th-that’s the first time you call me by my name.” _Huh, is it really the first time I've called out his name?_ He wondered.

“Yes it is, Jaebum. And I love it. Oh! That's what I'll be calling you from now on! Not Jb okay? Jaebum?” Jr stated with a huge gummy smile across his face.

Jb sighed … a sigh of happiness, before taking Jr into a huge bear hug.

~~

Mark looked across the booth from where they were sitting at, waiting for JB and Jr to come to the place they were told to come to but they hadn't arrived yet and that was only making him even more nervous. It was getting his palms all sweaty and cold and he couldn't help but want to rub them hard against his navy blue jeans.  

He knew it would be too obvious to start doing that so he did the next best alternative. He started picking at his nails, not noticing that he was doing it too harshly when Jackson pulled his hand into his lap and said to him “It’ll be fine. I'm here. Don't worry. Okay?”

Mark couldn't help to feel a warm feeling inside. He needed this more than Jackson could have imagined.

 _“...._ Mark?? Are you okay?”

“yeah… I’m fine, don't worry.”

Jackson kept staring at him for a few seconds when he responded “ okay, you say you are but you saying not to worry just makes me want to worry for you.”

“Ok, I'll stop worrying but I can't promise anything.” Mark smiled at him.

“that at least gives me a sense of relief…. Hearing you say that.” Jackson gripped his hand tighter when two figures stood in front of them. Looking like they've just been hit by a tsunami. Hair in the wrong places and faces all red and flustered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYY! OTZ it's been forever since I've written a chapter for this one (and my other stories....) I had writers block and alot of things were happening *-* ughh  
> Hopefully yall enjoyed this chapter! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

“Sorry! Something popped up.” Jb was the first to speak. Jinyoung was looking at the floor instead of their faces.

“ I don't even want to know.” Jackson blurted out, making Mark and Jinyoung laugh at his sudden response.

Jaebum seemed a bit irritated that his actions with Jinyoung were found out sooner than expected but Jackson liked when he was able to guess people’s secrets… especially those who expressed their emotions clear enough to be discovered. He chuckled.

“ANYWAYS… Have you two ordered anything yet?” Jaebum asked while perking his eyes a bit and sliding on the booth across from them, Jinyoung following right behind him.

“Uhh.. no not yet, we were waiting for you two to come before ordering anything, since we didn't know what you two would be in the mood for.”

“Okay, we’re in a ramen restaurant so let's order something spicy! If that's okay with you three that is..” Jaebum raised his eyebrows in question.

“I'm not good with spicy things so i'm going to say no to that.. Sorry Jaebum…” Mark shrugged “I’m not either” added Jackson.

“Okay then let's order from 4 different types of non-spicy ramen?”

“YES! Let's do that! So the 4 most popular dishes are Shio, Shoyu, Miso, and Tonkotsu.. Which one wants which?” Jackson asked

“I want Tonkotsu” Jinyoung and Jaebum harmonized together and giggled at the fact that they still had the same taste in food.

“I want miso, what do you want Mark?” “Umm, I want miso too, I haven't had it in a long time.” “Really? How long ago?” they all asked. “well since I was little I think… I'm not even sure anymore.” He mumbled.

“Oh I see… umm.. if you end up liking it, I'll come with you again and you can eat it to your heart's content, okay?” “okay” was all that he could say to that.

They stood a few minutes talking before they were finally ready to put in the order. “Excuse me miss! We're ready to order!” Jackson exclaimed to the lady that was cleaning a table across from them. She looked young from behind, Mark noted. “ Yes! I'm coming right over just give me a sec.” she shouted back. She made her way in between the cramped spaces of the dining tables. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun along with bangs that laid perfectly before her eyes. She was wearing a loose enough shirt that had a v-shape, making it very noticeable that she had big boobs, with ripped jeans.

“Hi, my name is NanHee and I will be serving you today, what would you like to order?” She gave a smile. “2 orders of Miso, 2 orders of Tonkotsu and 4 waters please.” Jaebum answered her.

She gave him a cheesy smile and stared at him before jotting down the order. She slyly looked at everyone on the table and landed her eyes on Mark, she also smiled at him the way she did with Jaebum.

Mark quickly dragged his eyes from her and looked over to Jinyoung, who was sitting in front of him, and noticed how he kept looking down at his hands instead of what was going in in front of him.

“Okay I'll be right back with your drinks and the food might take 10-15 minutes” She left quickly, making sure to sway her hips a little to grab their attention but Mark seemed to be the only one who noticed it.

He turned his attention to the table and noticed that everybody was talking and laughing and just having a pleasant conversation and that made him smile.

“ OH ho I think that's the first time I've seen you smile like that in front of people…. Every Time i saw you walking in the hallways you always looked so serious and down all the time, except for when you were hanging out with Jinyoung.” he softly chuckled.

“Is that a spark of jealousy I hear from the famous Jaebum? Huh?! I can finally see that side of you but don't worry-” Jackson put his arms around him and continued “ he's all mine.” Mark felt his cheeks burn with the heat and figured he most look like a tomato right about now. “Oh come on, says who?? I'm not jealous! I'm just stating some facts that i saw when i was hanging out with you but you're the jealous one. Remember that one time-” Jackson glared at Jaebum playfully. “Yah! Stop! Or else….” “Or else what?’Jaebum teased.

“Sorry to interrupt but here you are, four waters and some side dishes. Oh right the straws-” she pulled out the straws and asked “ls that all for the moment?” As she carefully placed the water and the side dishes to their designated places.

“Yes thank you.” Mark answered unexpectedly. She smirked at him and gave him a little wink. That was enough to make him jerk his eyes away.

 _Is she being serious right now. What is she doing._ He couldn't help but question the reason why NanHee was doing that to him. It made him feel uneasy. Jackson cleared his throat, in an attempt to clear the air, making NanHee disappear from view and he couldn't be more than glad.

“She really has a thing for Mark and Jaebum but especially Mark....” Jinyoung broke the ice. “Should we mess with her? It'd be funny to see her reaction.” Jinyoung suggested while looking at Mark with pleading eyes.

Mark sensed that Jinyoung wanted a favor from him and he contemplated if he should help him out once more after what he did to him. He decided to help out.

“Yeah let's do it! He exclaimed out loud. “But how?” At that moment NanHee came back with a piece of paper and a small yogurt drink and handed it to Mark. “It’s on me” she said before giving him another wink. Mark saw what was on the piece of paper and couldn't help but feel flattered but also want to stuff it in a trash can, where it belonged.

The note read _“Out of all of them.. I like you the most. You got the perfect face, body and shyness to you. I could eat you all up ;) Give me a call, my number is 8044891413”_

That's when he felt his hands being cocooned into someone else’s. As he looked up, he saw Jinyoung inches from skin contact and quickly turned his face as he saw the kiss that landed on his cheek coming towards him.

He heard NanHee gasp real loud as she turned back to the kitchen, while he heard Jaebum grabbing Jinyoung by the arm and questioning his actions but all he heard after that was footsteps and bells ringing and the only other person left there with him was Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've taken long to update!! T-T  
> And of course it's unedited >< please forgive me!! Hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

“Park Jinyoung stop!” 

Jinyoung had been hearing Jaebum scream after him since he fled the restaurant and he was unwilling to stop because it was  true that he had intended to kiss Mark but it was only because he wanted to make Jaebum jealous. And mostly because that waitress had tempted him when she laid her eyes on Jaebum. He admits that he’s the jealous type. 

“Jung Jinyoung!” that made his legs come to a halt.  _ Jung Jinyoung.   _

He felt Jaebum’s hands wrap around his arm. “That really got you to stop? Really?” Jaebum’s chest was heaving up and down slowly from the long run. 

“You know how i feel about being mixed up with Jung Jinyoung.”  Jinyoung sighed at him.

“Yes i know, you two used to get mixed up a lot during elementary, middle and high school. To the point that every adult in school knew your names. But I know it gets your attention so i had to try it.”  

“It's fine, i thought you wouldn't catch up to me but i see that you did.” Jinyoung smiled at him. 

“I did… now can you tell me why you had to run away after you did that in the restaurant?” 

“I- I was jealous.” Jinyoung softly mumbled. 

“.... oh my God.” Jaebum perked up his ears. “AM I HEARING RIGHT?” he raised his voice to the point it caught the eyes of people on the street.

Jinyoung felt like his cheeks were going to catch on fire anytime soon. “Jaebum! Shush! People are staring…” he started to walk away from him, the eyes of others were staring holes right through him and he couldn't stand the feeling of being naked. 

“JInyoung please.. I want to hear it again.” Jaebum pleaded behind him, he felt Jaebum’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Jaebum! We’re in public. People are going to judge us.”

“I don't care. Let them stare and judge however much they want. I want to show my affection to you… so please.” Jaebum’s grip got tighter and he sighed. 

“I got jealous… because i love you. The idea of someone else showing interest in you drives me crazy.” 

Jaebum turned him around so he could face him as he cupped his face. “You don't have to worry about that. I love you. I won't hurt you. You're mine and i'm yours. It's as simple as that. Please don't forget that. Okay?” 

Jinyoung nodded his head, unable to respond to what he's been wanting to hear all along. He felt Jaebum’s firm arms wrap around him, the warmth of his body meeting his. 

“You too hyung. I love you.”

~~~~

 

“Sooo that was something huh…” Mark tried to unfurrow Jackson’s eyebrows with slight conversation but Jackson was a little annoyed at the moment so it didn't seem to be working. 

Jackson cleared his throat yet again that day, Mark could tell it was to avoid awkwardness this time. “Are you okay?” he finally spoke since Jaebum and Jinyoung had left the table. 

“Yes, of course i'm fine. Don't worry. I'm really okay…. Don't be mad at him, he had his reasons and I helped a bit too.”

“.... I still think he went a little too far with almost kissing you though. If he had actually done it, i wouldn't have holded back.” Jackson dragged his hands across the table to meet his and gave them a squeeze. 

“Let's go somewhere else, can we?” Mark asked.  

  
  
  


“Make yourself at home, i'll go get some drinks and snacks for us.” Jackson walked out of his room and headed for the stairs. 

Mark sat there, looking around Jackson’s room because it had been a while since he was inside of it and he liked his room. It gave him a sense of comfort,  just like Jackson did. 

 

“Mark” he felt the bed dip a little and  his shoulders being lightly shaken . “Mark, wake up.” 

He refused to get up from his comfortable position that he was able to acquire while jackson was away. 

“Mmm I don't want to.” he groggily responded. 

“I'll pounce you if you don't.” Mark heard Jackson chuckle at the idea that he came  out his mouth.  

“Do it.” he began to tease him. 

Jackson stood there, quietly hovering over him, he seemed to be contemplating if what he said should be taken seriously or not.  “Are you sure?” 

“Mmm I'm sure. I want you to.” 

 

Mark felt the weight of Jackson land on top of him, the warmth of his body against him made his insides go crazy. He really loved him and he understood that very well at that moment.

“I love you.” Jackson brushed his lips against his, the soft touch sending a word of comfort throughout him.  

“Nnn I do too.” Mark murmured against his lips as he wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist, pushing  his body against him, craving the taction of their bodies touching but only coming into contact with the rugged sense of their clothes getting friendly with each other. 

Jackson lifted up his shirt and  dragged his hands down Mark’s body, roaming the nooks and crannies of his slender yet plump body.  “You're so beautiful, you know that?” he whispered in between kisses on his neck. He directed them to his chest and  down to his stomach, slowly, taking his time with Mark. 

It sent chills to his already perked nipples. 

As if reading his body language, Jackson brought his hands up to his nipples and played with them, squeezing him just right to make Mark groan underneath him. “You like that baby? You're really sensitive… makes me want to do more to you.”  _ Baby?  _ Mark loved how it slipped out of Jackson’s lips, all low and husky. 

“ Do it. I need  you to.” 

Jackson took that as cue and slipped his shirt off, dropping it next to the bedstand. 

He hovered  over Mark again, kissing his lips messily,  leaving them glossed with his saliva. It was a huge turn on Mark’s part, he was enjoying seeing Jackson taking his time and leading him… it made his dick twitch in anticipation. 

“You've already gotten big just by me playing with your nipples…” he hummed as he brought his lips to them and gave the left one a little nibble, making it slightly redder. 

“Mmm, I love this color too much. It pops out from your pale complexion.” 

Mark dragged his right hand and rubbed it against Jackson’s crotch, grabbing his cock and putting pressure on it..  “I want to see how it is, I want to see how your dick gets when you're touching me.” he teased in a whisper, making sure to lower his tone of voice enough to make Jackson groan. 

Jackson got off to take his pants and boxers off, offering to take Mark’s off too and Mark nodded his head to let him know it was alright to do so. 

  
  


Jackson inserted the first finger in. Mark gasped at the feeling of his hole getting stretched and was in need of purchase. He grabbed the covers in a tight hold, lifting his hips slightly. 

Jackson went at a slow pace, sticking his finger deep in him, until he felt it was time for the second finger to slide in. He went faster, twisting them in the right spot, sending chills through Mark’s body. “Ahh- Jackson!” Jackson kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip before saying “You like that baby? Did i manage to hit your spot?”

Mark could only hum in agreement as Jackson slid the third finger inside him. 

 

Jackson was hungrily gliding his fingers inside him now, wanting to feel the heat enwrapping against his fingers, as he kissed his jaw and neck in an unhurried way. Just slow wet kisses trailing down from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck. Mark let out a moan, unable to hold it in anymore. “Fuck yes. I love your moans baby. Don't hold back.” 

“Fuck me Jackson. I want your cock inside of me.” Mark pleaded in his ears. Jackson bit him on his shoulder, lifting up his head to look him in the eyes. “Mmh- I love-” he pressed a kiss to his  lips. “How much-” he went in for a peck. “You're craving me.” he kissed him again, this time biting his bottom lip. “As much as i'm craving you baby boy.” 

Mark felt Jackson’s dick touch his entrance, slowly followed by the tip entering his clenched hole. “Relax for me Mark, I don't want to hurt you by coming in like that” he nodded his head, locking eyes with Jackson. He saw the softness in his eyes and it melted him, it made him feel safe and sound  in his arms. “That's it babe.” 

Jackson went in a slow rhythm, trying to get his canal to get to used to the length of his cock before going in a faster pace. 

“Don't hold back Jackson. Do me til I'm not able to think anymore. Til all I do is crave you.” 

Jackson slipped a moan out of his lips. “Oh god Mark. You tightened around me-” 

Mark moved forward, trying to tease Jackson but also because of the wishful desire that he wanted deep within him.

  
  


Jackson moved at a faster pace, slamming into him like his life depended on it. 

The sound of slapping skin plus Jackson’s groans and moans was music to his ears. 

“Nnn- ahh- Jackson! Please! Right there-” the overstimulation of his prostate was overfilling his body and making him close his eyes, unable to ignore the pleasure swimming through his entire being. 

“Ahh- baby! I'm close. You're clenching hole is swallowing me in.” he groaned and Mark opened his eyes again, wanting to see Jackson at his climax. 

Mark brought Jackson’s face close to him, kissing him and nibbling on his lips. “Come inside me. Fill me up. I want all of you baby.” 

Mark deepened the kiss as his own climax was dripping onto his stomach. He couldn't help but claw at Jackson’s back as he felt the warm come inside of him. 

  
  
  


“What do you want to do?” He heard Jackson’s voice vibrate on his chest and meeting his cheek. 

“I want to stay like this for a while. In your arms.” he pecked Jackson’s chest. 

“I love you, you overly exaggerated doof. Sooo much.” he made sure to emphasised the  _ so  _ to prove his point to him and rubbed circles on the warm skin underneath him. 

“Oh god. I feel the love.” Jackson softly chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaii these past few months have been hectic with me graduating this year and that's why I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like but! Once I finish school I promise I'll update weekly and have a fixed date on when I'll do it!~^^


End file.
